Az út szélén
by akagechan
Summary: Sanzo egy furcsa, sötét helyen találja magát, ráadásul fogalma sincs, hogyan került oda. Ahhoz, hogy kijusson kénytelen szembenézni a múltjával, a jó és a rossz emlékekkel egyaránt.


**Az út szélén**

Írta: Mariko

Kikötés: A Saiyuki Minekura Kazuya tulajdona, sajnos még Sanzo és Koumyou sem ez enyémek, pedig tudnék mit kezdeni velük.

* * *

Genjo Sanzo egymagában állt a sötétségben, bármerre nézett nem volt körülötte más, mint a koromfekete semmi. Furcsa, természetellenes sötétség volt ez, tökéletesen látta a saját testét, sőt még a lába alatt húzódó, fekete kövekkel kirakott utat is, de azon túl mindent elnyelt a homály. Ráadásul, ami igazán aggasztó volt, fogalma sem volt róla, hogy hogyan került ide. Az utolsó dolog, amire emlékezett, az hogy néhány youkaial harcol, aztán hírtelen elsötétült minden és ő itt találta magát. Másra nem tudott gondolni, mint hogy valamilyen módon csapdába ejthették, vagy hipnotizálhatták és bármelyik pillanatban ádáz youkaiok ugorhatnak elő a sötétségből, hogy az életére törjenek. Feszülten figyelt lövésre emelt pisztollyal a kézben, de nem jött senki sem. Úgy döntött, elindul valamerre az úton. Csak vezet valahová - gondolta -, talán kiviszi ebből a nyomasztó sötétségből. Alig tett meg néhány lépést, mikor valami zajt hallott a háta mögül. Sarkon perdült lövésre készen, de bármennyire meresztette is a szemét nem látott semmit sem. Pár percig meredten állt egy helyben tekintetét a sötétségbe fúrva, biztos volt benne, hogy nem képzelődött. Leeresztette a fegyverét és továbbindult, közben feszülten figyelve a neszekre.

- Genjo Sanzo... - suttogta egy hang a jobb oldaláról. Belelőtt a sötétségbe. A fegyvere dörrenése vízhangot vert az üres térben, de úgy tűnt nem talált el senkit se.

Bosszúsan elkáromkodta magát, elpazarolt egy jó golyót, de legalább beigazolódott a sejtése, valóban ólálkodott valaki az árnyak között, és bárki is volt az, őrá vadászott.

- Gyilkos... - suttogta a hang ezúttal a másik oldalról, amikor azonban odafordult csak a sötétséggel találta szembe magát.

Az út mentén a föld remegni kezdett, mintha valami elő akart volna bújni alóla. Sanzo hátrált néhány lépést fegyverét a jelenségre szegezve. Egy kar tört elő a föld alól, majd a hozzá tartozó fej és test is előbukkant. Az út mentén emberek másztak elő a földből. Mindegyikük testén golyó ütötte sem volt, arcukra, ruhájukra rászáradt a vér, tekintetük üres volt és halott.

- Genjo Sanzo! Gyilkos vagy, megöltél minket! - kiáltották.

- Menjetek a pokolba - mordult rájuk Sanzo és fejbe lőtte a hozzá legközelebb álló alakot. Az azonban meg sem rezdült, kinyújtott kezével megpróbált belekapaszkodni a szerzetes ruhájába. Sanzo eltette a fegyverét és imádkozni kezdett. Ha a golyó nem árt nekik - gondolta -, akkor majd a szutra.

- Makai Tenjou! - kiáltotta, de a várt hatás elmaradt, a tekercs, ellenszegülve az akaratának, ártalmatlanul pihent a vállán.

- Nem vagy méltó a Maten Szutra erejére Genjo Sanzo - sziszegték a halottak - Túl sok vér tapad a kezeidhez.

Sanzo az egyetlen dolgot tette, amivel még menthette az életét, sarkon fordult és elrohant. Futtában látta, ahogy az út mentén újabb alakok bújnak elő a föld alól. Kezeiket felé nyújtották, megpróbálták magukkal rántani a sötétségbe. A helyzet kezdett egyre kilátástalanabbá válni, Sanzo újra gyereknek érezte magát, aki fejvesztve menekül szörnyű tettének következményei elől. Az egyik halottnak sikerült elkapnia a bokáját, hasra esett az úton, a durva kő felsértette a tenyerét. Megpróbált felállni, de hideg kezek ragadták meg a karját és a lábát, belecsimpaszkodtak a ruhájába, le akarták rántani a föld alá.

Ne érjetek hozzám! Eresszetek! – próbálta kiáltani, de nem jött ki hang a torkán. Végül csak egy szót tudott kinyögni, az egyetlen ember nevét, akitől valaha is segítségre számított:

- Shishou-sama!

- Kouryuu! – csendült egy ismerős hang a feje felett. A tapogatózó kezek eltűntek, csupán egy maradt, de ez az érintés kedves volt és gyengéd, végigsimított a haján és az arcán majd finoman felemelte az állát.

- Kouryuu, nézz rám! – Sanzo bárhol felismerte volna a fakószőke hajjal keretezett, örökké derűs arcot, az arcot, ami visszanézett rá, a mestere arcát.

- Te nem vagy valódi – hőkölt hátra a fiatal szerzetes –, csak hallucináció! – Fegyverével egyenesen a másik férfi homlokára célzott.

- Le akarsz lőni Kouryuu? - kérdezte Koumyou Sanzo szelíden - Mit érnél el vele, hiszen már meghaltam?

Koumyou minden porcikájában valódinak tűnt a szeme kékjétől kezdve egészen az apró rácokig a szája sarkában, pont úgy festett, ahogy Sanzo emlékezett rá.

- Kouryuu... - kezdte, de elharapta a mondandóját - Nem is... már Genjo Sanzónak hívnak, nem igaz? - dallamosan felnevetett - Bár én adtam neked ezt a nevet, attól tartok soha sem leszek képes így szólítani téged, nekem már örökre Kouryuu maradsz.

Sanzo bizonytalanul kinyújtotta a kezét és megérintette a vele szemben térdeplő férfi arcát.

- Shishou-sama, tényleg te vagy az? - kérdezte elfúló hangon. Mestere nem válaszolt, csak megerősítően mosolygott.

A pisztoly koppanva landolt a fekete köveken, és Genjo Sanzo olyan erővel szorította magához az embert, aki a legközelebb állt hozzá, hogy az apjának nevezze, amennyire csak képes volt rá. Arcát az idős szerzetes ruhájába temette, szemeit égették a könnyek, de ő gyorsan kipislogta őket. Nem engedhette meg magának ez a gyengeséget, főleg nem a mestere előtt, így is elég szégyen hozott már rá.

- Sajnálom, hogy csalódást okoztam Shishou-sama - Sanzo hangja alig volt több puszta suttogásnál.

Az idős férfi eltolta egy kissé magától a tanítványát, hogy a szemébe nézhessen.

- Miért okoztál volna csalódást? - kérdezte csodálkozva - Én nem kértem tőled mást csak, hogy légy erős. Te pedig nagyszerűen helytálltál.

Az idős szerzetes végigsimított Sanzo haján, majd felállt, az út szélére sétált és leült a padkára. Elővett a ruhája rejtekéből egy pipát, és komótosan nekiállt rágyújtani.

Sanzo ülve maradt az út közepén, a mesterét bámulva. Úgy tűnt, mintha az idős férfi körül valahogy eloszlott volna a homály, mintha valamiféle halovány de meleg fény áradt volna a testéből, hogy elűzze a sötétséget.

- Hol vagyunk Shishou-sama? - kérdezte miközben leült a padkára a mestere mellé.

- Az út szélén - jelentette ki a nyilvánvalót Koumyou.

- Jó, de hová vezet ez az út? - Sanzo bárki mással már ordibált volna.

- Az egyik életből a másikba - válaszolta a mestere.

- Tehát meghaltam - suttogta maga elé a fiatalabb szerzetes.

- Még nem. Minden attól függ melyik irányba indulsz el az úton, az egyik visszavisz a régi életedbe, a másik előre az újba.

Sanzo végignézett az úton, az mindkét irányban a sötétségbe veszett.

- De honnan tudjam, hogy merre kell mennem? - kérdezte.

- Abban sajnos én nem tudok segíteni - felelte Koumyou.

Genjo Sanzo felsóhajtott. Még soha életében nem volt ekkora szüksége egy cigire. Előhalászta a ruhája ujjából a csomagot, már csak három szál piros Marlboro volt benne. Jobb lesz ha hamar meghal, vagy visszatér az életbe - gondolta -, mert ezzel nem húzza sokáig.

Pár percig a két férfi szótlanul ült egymás mellett, némán szaporítva a körülöttük terjengő füstfelhőt.

- Miért nem harcoltál Shishou-sama? - szólalt meg végül a fiatalabbik.

- Harcolni? Kivel? - kérdezte értetlenül Koumyou - A halottakkal? Szükségtelen lett volna, eltűntek maguktól is.

- Nem a halottakkal - a fiatal szerzetes már el is felejtkezett mestere zseniális félreértelmező képességéről -, hanem akkor, ott a youkaiokkal. Miért kellett meghalnod Shishou-sama?

Sanzo biztos volt benne, hogy mestere ha akarta volna, könnyedén el tudott volna bánni a youkaiokkal. Elvégre két szutra is volt a birtokában és nem csekély harcművészeti tudással rendelkezett. Koumyou mégse tett semmit, csak állt ott testével védve a tanítványát és hagyta hogy meggyilkolják.

- Ez az élet rendje Kouryuu - felelte Koumyou csendesen -, nincs érelme küzdeni ellene. A Nap és a Hold nem lehetnek sokáig együtt az égen. A Holdnak le kell nyugodnia, hogy a Nap teljes fényében ragyoghasson.

Sanzo nem igazán értette mire akart célozni mestere. Talán ők ketten lennének a Nap és a Hold, és Koumyou halála pont olyan törvényszerű lett volna, mint ahogy a Hold lenyugszik? Sanzónak nem tetszett az ötlet, hogy a Naphoz hasonlítsák. Goku korábban már többször tett hasonló kijelentéseket, de a szerzetes nevetségesnek tartotta ezeket. A Nap egy fenséges égitest amely táplálja az életet, ő az életet csak elvenni tudja.

Mélázásából egy kiáltás szakította ki:

- Sanzo! - hallatszott a sötétségből - Sanzo, ébredj fel! - mintha Goku hangja lett volna

- Ne ordíts, te hülye majom - harsant Goyjo hangja -, attól nem fog magához térni!

- Goku, Goyjo, legalább Sanzo betegágya mellett ne veszekedjetek! - ez persze Hakkai volt.

Az említett szerzetes döbbenten bámult bele a homályba, arra ahonnan a hangokat hallotta.

- Úgy hallom, a barátaid már hiányolnak - mosolygott Koumyou.

- Nem a barátaim! - tiltakozott a tanítványa.

- Kit akarsz becsapni Kouryuu? - nevetett a mestere - Engem, vagy magadat?

Sanzo erre nem nagyon tudott mit válaszolni.

- Sanzo! - ismételte Goku. A fiú hangja egyre elkeseredettebbnek tűnt.

- Jobb lesz, ha indulsz - tápászkodott fel az idősebbik szerzetes -, már nagyon várnak rád.

Sanzo felállt, de nem mozdult mestere mellől, tekintetével az idős férfi arcát tanulmányozta, mintha az emlékeibe akarná vésni annak vonásait. Tett egy suta mozdulatot Koumyou felé, de úgy tűnt mégis meggondolta magát és leeresztette a kezeit. Mestere, mintha csak olvasna a gondolataiban, mellélépett és melegen átölelte.

- Vigyázz magadra Kouryuu!

- Találkozunk még valaha Shishou-sama? - kérdezte a tanítványa halkan.

- Nem tudom - felelte Koumyou -, talán. Remélem, hogy igen. Én mindig figyelni fogok a hangodra. De most menj - engedte el.

Sanzo megfordult és elindult a hangok irányába, de néhány lépés után megtorpant és visszapillantott a mesterére. Koumyou ott állt az út közepén, testét halvány derengés vette körül, megtörve a homályt, mint valami jelzőfény a sötétségben. Egy nap majd követni fogja ezt a fény egy új élet felé - fogadkozott -, de egyelőre, maga sem tudja miért, inkább visszamegy azokhoz az idiótákhoz. Nélküle úgyse jutnának el soha Indiába.

- Mikor fog Sanzo felébredni? - kérdezte nyafogva Goku.

- Pont egy perccel korábban, mint amikor legutóbb kérdeztet, hülye majom! - fortyant fel Goyjo.

- Befognátok végre, idióták! – morogta Sanzo - Szétmegy tőletek a fejem! - a szerzetesnek minden tagja zsibbadt, majd szétrobbant a feje és a mellkasában iszonyú fájdalom égett, de életben volt.

- Felébredtél Sanzo?! - Gokun látszott, hogy az éjjeliszekrényen heverő revolver az egyetlen dolog, ami visszatartja attól, hogy a szerzetes nyakába ugorjon - Nem vagy éhes, hozzak valamit enni?

- Tudod majom, nem mindenkinek az evés az első gondolata, amikor magához tér a kómából - gúnyolódott Goyjo.

- Tudom... - motyogta zavartan a fiú - Csak gondoltam, öt napja nem evett...

Öt napja! Öt napig nem volt magánál!? - kerekedtek el Sanzo szemei - Arra sem emlékezett, hogy mikor veszítette el az eszméletét.

- Kedves gondolat Goku - mosolygott a fiúra Hakkai -, de talán még kicsit korai lenne ennie. Esetleg valami innivalót hozhatnál neki.

- Hozok teát! - ugrott fel a kölyök és kiviharzott a szobából.

- Jól ránk ijesztettél Sanzo - fordult a szerzeteshez Hakkai - Már komolyan azt hittük, hogy itt hagysz minket.

- Én nem emlékszem semmire sem - szorította a kezét a halántékára Sanzo.

- Hát jól ledöfetted magad, majd öt napra beszunyáltál - tájékoztatta Goyjo - Legalább valami szépet álmodtál?

- Igen, azt... - suttogta maga elé az ifjú szerzetes.

- Meghoztam a teát! - dübörgött be a szobába Goku kezében egy tálcával, rajta csészékkel és egy kancsóval.

- Hozd csak majom! - vigyorodott el kajánul Goyjo - Még a végén Csipkerózsika kiszárad itt nekünk.

Három pisztolylövés törte meg a fogadó békés csendjét, amit egy vörös hajú félyoukai rémült kiáltása követett:

- Elment az eszed, te átkozott szerzetes!? Meg akarsz ölni!?

Vége


End file.
